


La Tierra no es el Arca

by cloe2gs



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3061925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloe2gs/pseuds/cloe2gs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Por mucho que la gente quiere fingir que las cosas no han cambiado, lo han hecho y los 100 que mandaron a la Tierra no terminan de adaptarse al Campamento Jaha</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Tierra no es el Arca

Todo empieza con Lincoln. 

O más bien todo se desencadena con su llegada. 

Desde que el resto de los supervivientes del Arca habían llegado a la Tierra y habían rescatado al resto de los 100 que habían estado prisioneros en el Monte Weather, las cosas habían sido tensas entre esos primeros niños y el resto de la gente. Todos quieren fingir que el tiempo en el que estuvieron solos no pasó, que nunca mandaron a esos 100 presos, adolescentes, a la Tierra, que no vieron morir a sus amigos ni lucharon por sus vidas. Actúan como si volvieran a ser los niños que eran en el Arca, a los que les podían decir lo que hacer solo porque ellos eran adultos, que no tenían que explicarles lo que estaba pasando, que podían decirles que se escondieran con el resto de los civiles cuando alguna de las tribus terráneas se acercaba al límite en el que se sentían seguros. No comprenden que las cosas ya no son como eran, que las cosas que han vivido y han tenido que hacer les han cambiado.

Y entonces Lincoln aparece y Octavia ruega porque le dejen entrar. No le hacen caso, para ellos no es más que una cría, una que ni siquiera debió haber nacido, que no sabe nada del mundo; aunque en realidad sean ellos los que no saben nada sobre _“este”_ mundo. Octavia grita y le ruega a su hermano que hable con ellos; pero Bellamy no tiene ninguna influencia sobre el gobierno que se está formando, igual que no tenía ninguna sobre el gobierno del Arca. Porque por mucho que todos finjan que las cosas han cambiado, en realidad no lo han hecho y los que gobernaban entonces siguen haciéndolo ahora. Aun así habla con la única persona a la que sabe que podrían escucharán, acude a Clarke y le pide que interceda por el terráneo que no ha hecho nada más que cuidar de Octavia.

Las cosas podrían haber salido peor. No dejan a Lincoln vivir en el campamento vallado; pero aceptan que se instale al otro lado, en el perímetro que mantienen a salvo y vigilado. Bellamy se dice que eso es mejor que nada, no tendrá que aguantar las miradas hoscas del resto de los habitantes del Arca y estará protegido si les atacan otras tribus, porque por mucho que tengan su tregua con la Comandante Lexa, su tribu no es la única y a muchos no les gusta que vivan en su territorio.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le pregunta Bellamy a su hermana al ver como esta recoge sus cosas de la tienda que comparten.  
—Me voy con Lincoln —responde como si nada metiendo una manta en el interior de la mochila.

No intenta detenerla, no intenta convencerle de que es una locura, de que es más seguro que se quede allí, de que puede verle cuando quiera y estará protegida tras la alambrada electrificada. Sabe que da igual lo que le diga, no va a convencerla, se marcha con el terráneo y si intenta hacerla cambiar de opinión solo conseguirán discutir y que ella se marche igualmente. Pero le hizo una promesa a su madre el día que Octavia vino al mundo, que siempre cuidaría de ella.

—¿Qué haces? —le pregunta cuando le ve coger su mochila y empezar a recoger sus cosas.  
—No vas a irte sola.  
—No estaré sola. Estaré con Lincoln.  
—Peor me lo pones. No voy a dejar que te vayas a vivir con tu novio sin que yo pueda vigilarte. Además, no es como si fueran a echarme mucho de menos. Las cosas son como eran en el Arca y aquí, igual que allí, ni tú ni yo pintamos nada.

La gente les ve recoger su tienda y marcharse, nadie les dice nada ¿Quién va a hacerlo? Bellamy es un adulto y Octavia es su hermana, si quieren vivir fuera de la valla pueden hacerlo. En el Arca no había ningún otro sitio al que ir; pero eso es la Tierra, pueden ir a donde quieran. Aun así no se van lejos, un par de metros al otro lado de la valla, a una explanada lo suficientemente grande como para plantar dos tiendas, la suya y la que le dio la Canciller Griffin a Lincoln cuando le explicó que no podía dejar que se quedara con ellos, porque por nada en el mundo piensa dormir dejar que Lincoln y su hermana vivan en la misma tienda. Desde donde están pueden ver la valla y los restos de lo que queda del Arca.

No pasan ni dos semanas antes de que aparezcan los primeros huérfanos de los 100 y Bellamy sospecha que no serán los últimos. Esos niños perdieron a sus padres porque Jaha les flotó y a ellos los mando primero a prisión hasta que cumplieran los 18 años y luego a la Tierra para comprobar si era habitable. Les han quitado todo lo que tenían y ahora creen que pueden venir a darles órdenes. Son solo cinco chicos, los que aparecen una mañana con sus mochilas a la espalda, los que se les queda mirando para que les diga donde pueden poner las 2 tiendas que han traído con ellos. Al final del día se les han unido 3 más.

Bellamy entra en el campamento y camina hacia el lugar donde han instalado la enfermería. La doctora Griffin está tratando un feo corte en uno de los trabajadores encargados de los muros, así que no se acerca para molestarla. En su lugar deja sobre una mesa las bolsas llenas de ramas, hierbas y flores que Lincoln ha recogido para ellos a petición de Octavia.

—¿Bellamy? —pregunta Clarke a su espalda— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás herido?  
—No, princesa, tranquila —le responde dándose la vuelta—. Lincoln me ha pedido que os traiga esto.

Clarke asiente con la cabeza y se acerca a ver lo que ha traído el otro. La mayoría son plantas medicinales que ya conoce porque ha usado desde que llegó a la Tierra; pero hay un par que no había visto nunca. Coge una flor de color morado oscuro, tiene un montón de pequeños pétalos y espinas en el tallo. La mira con curiosidad dándole vueltas con cuidado de no pincharse.

—Esa es para las mujeres embarazadas

Bellamy se ha acercado para decírselo y Clarke nota un escalofrío que le recorre el cuerpo cuando lo hace. No esperaba que siguiera allí, mucho menos que se le acercara como lo ha hecho y le hablara casi al oído.

—Dice que se hace un té que ayuda en el parto. Tiene que beberse cuando se dan los primeros síntomas.

La rubia asiente incapaz de decir nada más. Últimamente, cuando Bellamy está tan cerca como lo está ahora, es como si se le olvidaran las palabras.

—Dale las gracias.  
—Será mejor que me vaya a ayudar con la valla del lado norte.

Bellamy sale y comienza a andar hacia el lado norte donde han empezado a construir un muro solido para repeler los posibles ataques de los terráneos con algo más que la alambrada electrificada. Por mucho que él y los otros vivan al otro lado de esa valla siguen dependiendo de ellos para abastecerse de algunas cosas como ropa y medicinas, Bellamy y los otros chicos que ahora viven con él suelen pasar parte del día ayudándoles construyendo cosas o siendo parte de los equipos de caza, como pago por ellas.

Clarke sale tras él, teniendo que correr un poco para darle alcance.

—¡Bellamy!

El joven al oírla llamarle se detiene y espera a que la chica llegue y le diga lo que sea que quiere decirle.

—He visto que algunos de los 100 han salido contigo y con Octavia.  
—Sí ¿Y?  
—¿No crees que deberías decirles que vuelvan? Es más seguro aquí adentro.

Bellamy suspira con cansancio porque esta era una conversación que se veía que iba a suceder tarde o temprano, pero no una que quisiera tener.

—No soy su padre, ni soy su jefe. No puedo decirles que vuelvan ni obligarles a hacerlo.  
—Pero te hacen caso. Si se lo pides lo harán.  
—No voy a hacerlo —le dice cruzándose de brazos—. Si se han marchado es por algo. Aquí no se sienten bien recibidos.  
—¿De qué estás hablando? Todo el mundo es bien recibido.

Clarke no lo entiende, ella no es como ellos y Bellamy no sabe como hacérselo entender.

—Esos chicos que han salido, son huérfanos, todos ellos. Tú tienes a tu madre; pero ellos no tienen a nadie. Han visto y hecho cosas que los que están aquí no pueden comprender porque no las han vivido. Ellos han temido por sus vidas, han visto a amigos morir ante sus ojos y han luchado para conseguir sobrevivir. Y ahora esta gente, que no son nada para ellos, les dice lo que tienen que hacer y que deben volver a ser niños; pero es que ya no lo son. Y tú no lo ves porque tu madre está aquí y te están adiestrando para ser médico, para ellos eres útil. El resto, los que se han venido con Octavia, con Lincoln y conmigo no se integraban. Fíjate bien y veras que los 100 no hacen lo mismo que los demás. Y te lo digo, no serán los últimos en marcharse.

Clarke le observa darse la vuelta y alejarse sin saber que decirle. Sabe que Bellamy tiene razón en algunas de las cosas que ha dicho; pero eso no cambia el hecho de que piense que Bellamy debería convencer a los que se han ido para que vuelvan.

A la hora de la cena ve que 6 más se han marchado. Su madre está discutiendo el asunto con Jaha y Kane; pero al verla llegar cambian de tema como si no quisieran que ella se enterase. Y lo que Bellamy dijo, de que piensan que siguen siendo unos críos, la golpea con fuerza. Se sienta a comer mientras les oye hablar de cómo van a prepararse para el invierno; pero Clarke no puede evitar mirar a su alrededor aburrida. Entonces lo nota. Es sutil; pero está ahí, los que llegaron en el Arca están a un lado y los 100 que quedan comen separados de ellos, como si no quisieran mezclarse con los otros. Un lado está lleno de conversaciones y de risas, el otro habla ; pero sus ojos no dejan de ojear el perímetro. No lo había notado hasta ahora; pero Bellamy tenía razón.

Al día siguiente cuando Bellamy y los otros vienen para hacer su parte del trabajo común, trae tras de si a dos niños con sus mochilas que le siguen en silencio con la cabeza gacha. Clarke los reconoce en cuanto les ve cruzar la puerta. Son dos de los más jóvenes del grupo de los 100, parecen tener la edad de Charlotte y no puede evitar que se le encoja el corazón al pensar en ella. Bellamy se gira para mirarles y les dice algo que hace que los niños asientan con la cabeza en silencio y luego vayan hacia ella arrastrando los pies.

—Bellamy dice que nos digas donde ponernos, que no podemos ir a su campamento porque aun somos pequeños —le dice uno de ellos.

Clarke asiente con la cabeza y les pone la mano en el hombro a cada uno de ellos guiándoles hasta donde viven el resto de niños huérfanos en una sala reconstruida en el interior de la nave.

Dos días después, Raven está en el grupo que se marcha.

—¿De verdad quieres irte? —le pregunta Clarke a Raven cuando la ve junto a las puertas con la mochila a su espalda— Estar aquí es mejor. Tenemos medicinas y armas con que defendernos y radios y comida… es como la nave pero estamos más a salvo  
—Sé que la vida es más fácil aquí; que parece como si las cosas no hubieran cambiado —le dice la otra—. Pero lo cierto es, que me siento más segura con Bellamy estando al cargo. Él nos mantuvo con vida todo este tiempo, nos enseñó a luchar y a sobrevivir… no he dormido bien desde que se fue.

Y lo que no dice, pero Clarke lo sobreentiende, es que si Bellamy siguiera al cargo, lo más probable es que Finn aun siguiera allí con ellos, con ella.

—Pero… —Clarke sabe de lo que está hablando, ella también se sentía más a salvo cuando sabía que Bellamy les cubría las espaldas; pero aun así debe haber algo, lo que sea, que vaya a hacer que la otra cambie de opinión.  
—Oye —le dice la morena poniéndole la mano en el hombro y dándole una pequeña sonrisa—. Todo irá bien, no es como si no fuéramos a volver a vernos. Todos volvemos por las mañanas para trabajar. No vas a tener tiempo de echarnos de menos.

No pasa ni una semana desde la marcha de Raven antes de que los que tienen padres se rebelen e intenten irse también y comiencen las discusiones entre padres e hijos. Los padres que ya sufrieron lo suficiente al saber que sus hijos habían estado presos, que en el momento en el que cumplieran 18 años los iban a flotar, que luego descubrieron que sus líderes les habían mandado a la Tierra, las semanas sin saber que había sido de ellos, si seguían vivos o muertos, el saber por lo que habían pasado, que habían sido prisioneros de aquellos que se suponía debían ayudarles... han pasado por tanto que, ahora que tienen a sus hijos con ellos, no pueden imaginarse volver a dejarlos marchar. Pero eso es, exactamente, lo que ocurre, que sus hijos ya no son niños y quieren irse.

—¡He dicho que no! —grita el sargento Miller junto a la valla agarrando con fuerza el brazo de su hijo.

El joven hace un movimiento brusco y se suelta retrocediendo algunos pasos, pero manteniendo la mirada retadora en su rostro.

—No puedes retenerme aquí.  
—Al menos voy a intentarlo. No vas a irte a vivir allí fuera.  
—No pareció que eso importase cuando nos mandasteis a morir aquí abajo.

Y las palabras golpean con fuerza al sargento y a todos los otros adultos que se han congregado poco a poco para ver lo que está pasando. Miller aprovecha ese momento para pasar junto a su padre y salir del campamento. No es el único, de entre el círculo, algunos otros siguen su ejemplo. Sus padres intentan reaccionar y sujetarles; pero sus hijos, al igual que hizo Miller, se deshacen de sus agarres.

Para cuando acaba el día una docena de padres está frente a las puertas del Consejo exigiendo que se haga algo.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Clarke alza la cabeza de su plato al oír la voz de Jasper.

—¿Sobre qué? —pregunta ella viendo como Monty y él se sientan en su misma mesa.  
—¿Vamos a irnos o a quedarnos?  
—¿Te refieres a irnos con Bellamy y los otros? —pregunta ella llevándose la cuchara de sopa a la boca.

Jasper y Monty asienten y la miran en silencio esperando a que la joven diga algo, porque Clarke les lidero con Bellamy, ella es una de las razones por las que siguen vivos. El problema es, que la rubia no sabe que decirles, sabe lo que se supone que debe responder, que quedarse allí es lo más seguro, y una parte de ella lo cree de verdad; pero la otra le dice que puede que marcharse sea lo correcto, porque Raven y Bellamy tenían razón, allí no terminan de encajar. Monty al ver que no dice nada se inclina hacia delante y habla:

—No te hicimos caso en Monte Weather y las cosas fueron horribles. Debimos haberlo hecho porque nos has salvado la vida muchas veces y sin ti y Bellamy lo más probable es que todos hubiéramos muertos. Por eso, ahora, haremos lo que digas. Si crees que lo mejor es quedarse se lo diremos a los otros.  
—Estamos más seguros aquí —dice finalmente.

Monty y Jasper asienten con la cabeza y se ponen de pie marchándose para reunirse con los pocos que quedan del grupo de los 100 que aun no se han marchado, les ve diciéndoles algo y luego como todos poco a poco asienten con la cabeza.

—¿De qué iba eso? —le pregunta su madre sentándose frente a ella.  
—Monty y Jasper me han preguntado si debíamos irnos o quedarnos —responde encogiéndose de hombros, no tienen sentido fingir que ha sido otra cosa.  
—Espero que les hayas dicho que se queden

Y hay algo en el tono que usa su madre, a medio camino entre una orden y un regaño, que hace que, por un segundo, Clarke desee rebelarse.

—Sí mamá —responde poniéndose en pie—. Les he dicho que era lo más seguro.

Y poco después de eso, Clarke se da cuenta de cómo se sienten el resto de los 100. Han pasado de ser útiles, de tener un motivo que les impulsaba día a día, de sentirse orgullosos de lo que hacían; a ser dejados de lado, como si fueran unos críos que no saben nada del mundo real.

—Mamá, las algas rojas funcionarían mejor

Se lo ha dicho ya tres veces; pero Abby solo la sonríe como hacia cuando era pequeña y le enseñaba el ultimo dibujo que había hecho, como si fuera algo entrañable. Ha pasado de ser el médico al que todos acudían, de hacer operaciones con cuchillos e hilos de cobre, a ser la chica que se encarga de llevar las vendas, ni siquiera la que las cambia. Y es… frustrante. Empieza a entender porque los 100 se han ido marchando poco a poco al campamento _“Rebelde”_ , que es como ha oído a los otros llamarle. Recuerda cuando le contó lo del nombre a Bellamy, este solo había reído, una risa autentica, una que Clarke no pensaba haberle oído en mucho tiempo, y que hizo que se sonrojara sin poder evitarlo.

Sale de la enfermería enfadada con su madre, porque ella tiene una poca experiencia con las hierbas de la Tierra, sabe lo que hacen y cómo administrarlas, Lincoln le ha enseñado un poco de lo que él sabe y su madre debería hacerla caso si le dice que las algas rojas son mejores que las medicinas que quedan del Arca, porque hay muchas y se pueden recoger más, mientras que las medicinas son escasas y cuando acaben, ya está, no se podrán hacer mas, porque los padres de Monty están teniendo problemas con cultivar algunas de las hierbas que usaban en el espacio. Quiere ponerse a gritar; pero se contenta con darle una patada a una de las paredes de lo queda del Arca.

—Tranquila, princesa. No queremos que te hagas daño.

Bellamy se acerca a ella cargando con el tronco de un árbol con Murphy y Miller. Lo deja en el suelo y les dice a los otros que se adelanten, que ahora va. Clarke se retira el pelo de la cara y respira hondo para calmarse, está enfadada con su madre, no tiene porque pagarlo con Bellamy.

—¿Va todo bien?  
—Mi madre ella… es que… ¿Por qué no puede escucharme?  
—Es una madre y las madres siempre creen saber lo que es mejor para sus hijos.  
—Pero es que ya no soy una niña y me sigue tratando como si lo fuera. Intento enseñarle algunas de las hierbas de Lincoln y decirle que deberíamos usarlas porque funcionan, nosotros las usamos, y ¿sabes que me dice? Nuestra medicina también funciona, Clarke. Maldita sea, ya sé que lo hace; pero algunas de las cosas que hay por aquí funcionan mejor.

Clarke sigue divagando sobre todas las cosas que le gustaría decirle a su madre y que no puede, sobre como se siente como una niña pequeña que no hace más que molestar. Comienza a moverse de un lado a otro mientras habla, moviendo las manos de un lado a otro gesticulando sin parar y Bellamy la mira, quieto en el mismo sitio, con los brazos cruzados y una pequeña sonrisa en la cara. Es gracioso ver a la siempre comedida Clarke Griffin perder el control.

—¿Te has desahogado ya? —le pregunta tras oírla dar un gruñido y patear el suelo.

Clarke le mira sonrojándose por haber perdido el control de esa manera y no puede evitar reírse un poco al ver al otro sonriente. Se pasa la mano por la cara y asiente.

—Creo que necesitaba decírselo a alguien. Ahora debería volver a la enfermería.  
—Cuando quieras, princesa. Siempre a tu disposición —dice dándose la vuelta para marcharse él también; pero antes de hacerlo la mira por encima del hombro y añade—. Si quieres venir ya sabes que puedes hacerlo.

Clarke piensa en ello durante días. Algunas veces desecha la idea como si nada, como si fuera algo absurdo y sin sentido; pero otras no puede evitar preguntarse si marcharse no sería lo mejor, y, después de todo, solo sería un par de metros, no es como si fuera a irse a la otra punta del planeta. Y con cada discusión con su madre, cada vez que la dejan de lado, cada vez que oye reír a los que se fueron como si marcharse hubiera sido lo mejor que les podría haber pasado… la idea de irse empieza a sonar de lo más atractiva. El que Jasper y los otros la miren como si estuvieran esperando a que ella diga algo para coger las cosas y huir, realmente no la esta ayudando.

—Te he dicho que no hicieras eso —le grita a su madre dándole un golpe para que tire la taza que iba a darle a uno de los pacientes.

Clarke ha estado atenta a lo que su madre hacia y ha tenido suerte, porque ha hecho lo que Lincoln le dijo a ella cientos de veces que no hiciera, mezclar las raíces de la flor roja con los pétalos de la morada. Ella le dio esas mismas instrucciones a su madre; pero como siempre, Abby considero que sabía más que ella.

—¡Clarke!  
—¡No! Te he dicho que no las mezclaras porque se vuelven venenosas.  
—Creo que sé lo que estoy haciendo —insiste Abby secándose las manos en un trapo—. Tengo algo más de experiencia que tú.  
—No, mamá, no la tienes. Puede que en el Arca supieras lo que hacer; pero ya no estás en el Arca. Y si Lincoln dice que esa combinación se vuelve venenosa es porque lo hace.  
—Discúlpame, sino me creo todo lo que los terráneos dicen. Los Green han estudiado estas plantas y han dicho que no hay ningún problema con mezclarlas.

Clarke la mira sin creerse lo que está oyendo.

—¿De verdad vas a arriesgarte? Lincoln ha vivido aquí toda su vida, es un sanador. ¿No crees que sabe de lo que habla?  
—Creo que le das demasiado merito a ese hombre. Ya lo has visto. Nosotros podemos hacer cosas que están más allá de sus conocimientos. Y ahora, no vuelvas a decirme lo que puedo o no hacer. Yo soy el médico jefe, no tú, que no se te olvide.

Y es como si eso fuera todo lo que Clarke necesita para ver la verdad que todos los otros 100 han visto y que ella se estaba negando a ver. Para los que están allí, no son nada, su experiencia, las cosas que saben de la Tierra, no cuentan, porque nadie cree que sean lo suficientemente adultos como para que importen. Lo único que puede esperar es que para cuando se den cuenta de lo equivocados que están, no sea tarde. Clarke se seca las manos contra la pernera del pantalón y se da la vuelta para salir de allí. Los otros médicos y enfermeros, los voluntarios que hacen turno en el hospital y los pocos pacientes… todos ellos fingen que no estaban atentos a cada una de las palabras que las dos Griffin han estado diciendo. Clarke sale de allí con la cabeza en alto y mirada decidida.

Al primero que ve es a Jasper junto a Monty, podrían estar en el aérea de ingeniería, ayudando a Wicks y a Raven; pero en lugar de eso les tienen cargando con sacos de carne ahumada para guardar.

—Jasper, Monty —les dice acercándose a ellos—. Nos vamos. Avisad a los que quieran venirse.

Los dos jóvenes sonríen y asienten como si fuera algo que hubieran estado esperando, mucho, mucho tiempo.

Cuando llega la noche y el final del día de trabajo, cuando los miembros del Campamento Rebelde se marchan, no lo hacen solos, lo que queda de los 100, los que habían estado esperando con Clarke a la cabeza, salen tras ellos.

Bellamy solo alza las cejas cuando la ve llegar, ese día había estado con el grupo de caza y no había estado ayudando en el Campamento Jaha, así que la rubia puede imaginarse que debe de haberle sorprendido un poco el ver que su pequeño campamento tiene ahora mas refugiados. Mirando a su alrededor, es como volver a aquellas semanas tras llegar a la Tierra, cuando todo el mundo sabía lo que tenía que hacer y era útil.

Bellamy le da un trozo de carne pinchada en un palo y los dos comen en silencio sentados junto al fuego, nadie les molesta, ellos son los líderes del Campamento y todos suponen que tienen cosas importantes de las que hablar. Clarke mira a su alrededor y recuerda como eran las comidas en el Campamento Jaha, aquí todos parecen mucho más relajados y alegres, como si se sintieran mas a salvo, y aunque Clarke sabe que es absurdo, porque no disponen de las armas ni del perímetro electrificado, ella también se siente más a salvo de lo que se ha sentido en semanas.

Bellamy y otros de los jóvenes comienzan a colocar las tiendas de los recién llegados, mientras Raven y Octavia se sientan junto a Clarke y los nuevos y les explican como funcionan las cosas allí, se parece a como lo manejaban todo cuando vivian entorno a la lanzadera. Tiene sentido, las cosas funcionaban bien entonces y todos asienten al oír las normas. Son sencillas y tienen sentido, y lo mejor, todos saben que funcionan. Durante el día los que no cazan van al Campamento Jaha para ayudar en lo que puedan o ir a sus trabajos asignados, no forman jaleo y se portan bien, tras la comida vuelven y se encargan de cosas allí, ahumar la carne, reparar las tiendas de campaña, cortar madera, vigilar del perímetro… saben que tienen que empezar a depender menos del otro campamento y ser mas autosuficientes. Han empezado a diseñar casas para construir de madera y barro, algunas de las chicas se encargan de lavar la ropa y de coser, han formado su pequeño ejército, justo como lo tenían antes, con patrullas y guardias armados. 

Cuando Clarke se levanta a la mañana siguiente, lista para volver al campamento Jaha y ayudar en la clínica, mentalizándose para escuchar a su madre regañarla sin parar por haberse marchado sin que hablaran de ello, una de las chicas corre hacia ella. Uno de los chicos se ha despertado vomitando. Es una tontería, no debería de alegrarse por ello; pero no puede evitar sentirse satisfecha al ver que vuelve a ser útil, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así. El joven esta tumbado en la cama, está sudando por la fiebre y se aferra con fuerza al estomago. Le toma la temperatura, aunque sepa por el rojo de sus mejillas que tiene fiebre, y le hace un par de preguntas. No le hace falta mucho para saber que se ha intoxicado comiendo algo que no debía. Que la llamen para que mire a su compañero de la expedición de caza del día anterior se lo confirma.

—En el Campamento Jaha os tratarán en seguida. Os pondréis bien.  
—No —dice el chico cogiéndole de la mano para que no se marche—. Al campamento no o no nos dejarán volver. Tú puedes curarnos.

Clarke frunce el ceño al oírle y gira la cabeza para mirar a Bellamy que la mira desde la apertura de la tienda de campaña. No dice nada; pero Clarke sabe que se fía de ella y que hará lo que le diga, tanto dejarlos allí como cogerles a la fuerza y llevarles al Jaha.

—Vale. Necesitáramos unas vendas frías para la fiebre y que beban mucha agua.

La chica que fue a buscarla esa mañana asiente con la cabeza con rapidez y sale de la tienda para buscar unos trozos de tela que les sirvan. 

—Necesitaré que traigáis aquí al otro chico —le dice a Bellamy que asiente con la cabeza—. Será más fácil si están los dos en el mismo lugar. Yo iré a ver que hierbas tiene Lincoln.

Y puede que esos hayan sido sus primeros pacientes; pero desde luego no son los últimos. Ahora que está allí, los chicos se niegan a que les traten en el Campamento Jaha y pronto se hace necesario montar una tienda médica. Cogen varias de las tiendas y las unen para formar una más grande, con lo que sus inquilinos previos deben ser realojados. Lincoln y Clarke se pasan el día en el bosque recolectando hierbas y flores, algunas la rubia no las había visto nunca; pero absorbe todo lo que el terráneo le cuenta sobre ellas, a cambio, le deja mirar cuando trata a sus pacientes y hablan sobre procedimientos médicos de los que uno de los dos nunca ha oído hablar.

Al caer la noche, cuando es hora de ir a dormir, es cuando Clarke cae en la cuenta de que no tiene ningún sitio al que ir, porque su tienda fue la que usaron como base para comenzar la enfermería, a la que le cosieron las otras, lo que significa que no sabe dónde va a dormir. Mira a su alrededor intentando ver algún sitio libre. Podría ir donde Raven, aunque no cree que a Wick y a ella les haga mucha gracia que se una, y si es totalmente sincera, ella tampoco tiene ganas de ser su carabina. La de Jasper, Miller y Monty está descartada, no le apetece dormir con tres adolescentes hormonados y cuatro personas parecen demasiadas personas para esas tiendas. Está empezando a temer que tendrá que dormir en el suelo hasta que se le ocurra una idea mejor, cuando nota un brazo por encima de sus hombros. Se gira para ver quien ha sido y ve a Bellamy con la vista fija en el frente mientras la arrastra con él.

—¿A dónde vamos? —le pregunta.  
—Necesitas una tienda para dormir y yo tengo sitio de sobra.  
—¿Quieres que compartamos tienda?   
—¿Por qué no? Como he dicho tengo sitio de sobra, Octavia hace semanas que no duerme allí y yo me he cansado de obligarla a que lo haga. Es una pérdida de tiempo, se escapa en medio de la noche cuando cree que estoy dormido para irse a lo de Lincoln.

Clarke ríe porque eso es completamente algo típico de Octavia y deja que Bellamy le abra la apertura de la tienda que ahora van a compartir. Tumbada en la cama poco después, mientras oye la respiración pausada del otro, lo último en lo que piensa antes de caer dormida es en que no se le ocurre ningún otro lugar mejor para estar.


End file.
